


Affairs of State

by RikkuShinra



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Shibari, Suspension, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Tensions are already strained between the Empire and the Lucian State of Insomnia. When an unofficial delegation visits, Regis is left with one option- offer them housing until they can return to Gralea. Prince Noctis and his friend, Prompto, take negotiating a treaty into their own hands.





	Affairs of State

**Author's Note:**

> I will insert Loqi into as many stories as I can.

"How does it feel?" Prompto rolls his shoulders, adjusting the weight of the armor to comfortably rest equally on his frame. 

"I don't see how someone so tiny is able to run so fast under all this weight." he wheezes as he waddles, barely turning without some assistance from Noctis to stabilize him. Stiff legged he takes a step then another. 

"I hope you trip down a flight of stairs," the snide remark comes from behind. "No ones stupid enough-"

"And yet, you walked straight into our trap." Noctis states blandly his own clothing swapped with Prompto's Glaive uniform. Prompto doesn't hide his smile, not that he would want to. Noct's snide little comments and salty remarks are just a taste of the creme de la creme of their relationship. The Yin to his Yang, peanut butter to his chocolate, the Nutella that makes him whole and all those other great couplings. 

Plus this was all Noctis's idea when he laid eyes on the tiny General on the visit to Insomnia. 

"He isn't older than us," Noct states as they watch the informal delegation enter the throne room from the platform above. Ignis stink eyed them from the opposing side behind his uncle while Gladio watched his father intently. Beyond the bare bones of the council and the Prince's guards, Nyx Ulric stands opposite Titus at the door. 

Without the highest echelons of Niflheim's ruling class present, Caligo Ulldor steps forward and bows, Loqi following suit behind him. Whatever Caligo says is lost to the two twenty year olds. Prompto nudges Noctis once to get his attention. They share knowing smiles and darting glances to the small man. Neither are aware, till much later that they now have two Imperial guests and Caligo is more than happy to dump the Nepolionic General on the Prince and the weird friend. 

Loqi was just dumb enough to follow orders. 

"I think you look good in this Prom." Noctis taps the shoulder guard, flips up the Tummelt crest. 

"Why thank you Mr. Glaive," they snort at the rough accent. Unlike Ignis' posh tone, Prompto sounds oddly normal with his ease of taking on the Gralean tongue. "I must say, good sir, you look quite dashing in your jacket." 

Prompto fixes invisible wrinkles, palms flatten over Noctis' chest. Prompto's gaze dropped to the silver buttons, the first flicking open under a shaking finger. The jacket gives way just enough to give Prompto a glimpse of pale flesh unmarred. There is a startled gasp hidden under the clank of metal upon marble, Prompto is already flat on his back Noctis struggling to unfasten the leather armor straps. 

"Hey...what are you doing?" Loqi ask, the panic evident as he wiggles yet can't turn fully with how they've managed to string him up like some sacrificial hog. "Your Highness?" A few wet smacks, a groan of pure need is all he gets, only to he swung around to face to pair - face to face with Prompto's flushed face and the not so little Prince. 

"Would a front row seat appease our Imperial guest?" A gloved hand grips his chin, thumb running over his lips leaving a thick glossy film. A shiver runs through Loqi; he's not sure if its disgust at himself or the Prince. His tongue darts out instinctively to get the unknown substance off his lips. He registers it's not a good idea but with his hands bound behind him, this is all he can do. He holds back the gag as the first taste of salt hits his taste buds, glowering at Noctis as he laughs. A full belly laugh that has the Prince's cock bobbing, Loqi moves his head back as far as he can

Noctis sighs turning his attention back to Prompto, whose free of everything but the red sash with the Tummelt Crest weaved into its fabric and the officers battle uniform jacket. Prompto wears it handsomely, almost like he himself could have been part of Gralea's ruling class. It's a shame, the way he locks eyes with Loqi while Noctis kneels behind him -he expects more than just the Prince- and moans as Noctis thrust up but not in. 

Focusing on anything else than the Prince's continuing failed attempts to enter the moaning mess that Prompto has become falls short of the audience. Loqi frowns, Prompto whimpers and Noctis thrust between Prompto's cheeks raw and slicked with enough lube to clog the Insomnian water ways. 

"Of course the Prince would need someone to hold his hand." 

Prompto's pffth is cut off by a hard thrust, a clap echoing through the high ceilings of the Prince's palace suite. "Think that's funny?" Noctis growls kneeling again. Loqi's cheek reddens, all Noctis wants is for him to be quiet and that works. "Now watch."

"Oh fuck" Prompto begs, simpering as Noctis grabs a flared base, pulling slowly. Seconds drag on, Prompto asking then pleading for Noctis to fill his empty hole. Noctis nods but doesn't give more than slow thrust between two glistening cheeks. "Noct," he draws one last time as his liege grants his wish and fills him in one swift thrust. 

Loqi's eyes widen as white splatters his sash, a silent prediction of what the future beholds for the soldier. Prompto shakes as he rides the last of his orgasmic high with Noctis pounding into him. It's a show, Loqi groans letting his head fall to the side. He's not upset about his crest or the smack that has left his cheek smarting. 

"Untie me now" he knows demands won't get him anywhere, he's tried before but it never hurts to try again. Noctis growls, shoving Prompto forward so he's closer to the Nif. 

"Shut him up Prom." 

Prompto complies, tongue lapping the layer of cum off Loqi's lips. "I'm gonna fuck you so good," Prompto promises with a tender kiss, followed by another and another till Prompto is moaning into Loqi's mouth as Noctis fucks him harder. Despite Noct's tumultuous relationship with the Niflheimian General, watching him and Prompto make out like their lives depend on it is still the hottest thing he gets to see it brings him to the edge, Prompto's moans at the new brutal pace pushes him over. Noctis shoves Prompto down, his thrust coming erratically as he comes. 

Noctis knows Prompto isn't done, he's quick like that, as he preps Loqi not giving any fucks about the cum sliding down his thighs. Noctis is willing to wait and watch, Prompto will eventually invite him over. 


End file.
